


Oceans

by KitzelHector



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitzelHector/pseuds/KitzelHector
Summary: a bad story i wrote in like 10 minutes, enjoy lmao





	Oceans

"Matthijs?" Frenkie spoke softly, his smile gently spreading across his face as he reached for Matthijs' hand. 

"Hmm?" Matthijs replied, staring out ahead in the distance. They were stood together on the edge of a cliff, looking out into the ocean. The waves slowly rippled in the pale blue sea. Up above, the bright blue sky saw no clouds, and to the East, a bright, gleaming sun. Down below, sand piled up at the edge of the beach as the gentle waves came lapping in, carefully caressing the rocks below. 

"This place is beautiful," Frenkie said in awe, squeezing Matthijs' hand, looking around frantically. He pulled Matthijs over to a small, wooden bench to the left of them. They sat down together and breathed in the fresh air. Suddenly, a small gust of wind blew, the blossom petals from the tree above them slowly meandered down, landing in their blonde hair. 

Frenkie giggled as he reached to pluck the white petals out of Matthijs' hair. After getting the final petal out, he looked up at Matthijs' pale face. Frenkie smiled and planted a soft kiss on Matthijs' cheek. Matthijs grinned and shuffled closer to Frenkie, resting his head on his shoulder and reaching out to grab Frenkie's hand. 

"I'm going to miss you when you go," Matthijs admitted, although Frenkie already knew. Frenkie nodded and sighed, he knew leaving was the best for his career, but he hated having to leave his home town behind, all the memories he had created, his dream club, his friends and his boyfriend. 

Ajax is his home, and he knew that. When he was younger Ajax was the only team he wanted to play for, and he succeeded. He was going to miss it, there was no doubt about that, and he knew he would enjoy it at Barcelona, again, there was no doubt about that. Things were so complicated, and all he wanted was the best of both worlds.

But life was complicated, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm going to miss you too." Frenkie replied, squeezing Matthijs' hand tighter. "But I promise I'll call you everyday," He smiled. Matthijs nodded and closed his eyes. He yawned softly, but opened his eyes again as he didn't want to fall asleep. 

"Do you want any food?" Frenkie asked, as he unwrapped his sandwich. Matthijs shook his head and watched intently as Frenkie finished unwrapping the sandwich. 

"Actually, yes please," Matthijs smiled, slowly sitting upright again, and taking the sandwich out of Frenkie's hand. 

After eating their food, they stood up once more. Hand in hand, they walked down the little cobbled path and on to the beach. Just before reaching the warm sand, Frenkie stopped. 

"Matthijs?" He spoke softly. 

"Hmm?" Matthijs replied.

"I love you," Frenkie admitted.

"I love you too," Matthijs grinned, kissing Frenkie gently on the lips, before hugging him tightly... 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bad but whatever.


End file.
